


Lust for Information, Information for Lust

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, demon and angel AU, well some plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: An angel of grand prowess is kidnapped and brought into demon lands after a scuffle with their commander. A certain demon takes interest in this angel, craving information and much more.





	Lust for Information, Information for Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my first smut. I apologize if it's not... Top quality. I'm not used to writing for other people to read smut like this. It was a really good attempt. 
> 
> For some side notes, Angela is a very strong Angel, and Moira is a demon that is very interested in what powers and abilities Angela has, as well as what knowledge she has to heal even when demon are harmed by angelic means. Angela's outfit is very similar to her Winged Victory skin, whereas Moira's is most similar to her Moon skin. 
> 
> With that, please enjoy the fic!

When Moira heard that they had brought an Ace Guardian Angel in from the field, she had expected a large soldier, an angel that towered over most of the demons in the army. The image of a large, towering man that made her skin crawl was rampant in her mind until she saw exactly what they had brought in. It contradicted a lot of her previously thought theories and knowledge on what Ace Guardians could appear as.

She was small, short in comparison to many of the demons around her. Her frame was slim, but she was tone. Bright white wings clung tight but were defiantly fluffed out, her face was pinched with anger, confusion, and fear all at once. A faint glow was present around her body, barely noticeable only for her dark surroundings and the dark armor of the soldiers bringing her in. Moira really doubted for a moment if this woman they brought her was really a so-called Ace. 

Her eyes widened when the guards were about to let her go, her hands glowed in a yellow light significantly brighter than the rest of her body, although that flared up as well. Energy bolts from her hands singed and burned leather constraints before she began swinging them wildly to free herself from the guards. She managed to knock the wind out of them, throwing the bolts to further singe them. Her wings struggled against some sort of binding, clearly trying to free themselves for her escape. She didn’t get far before more guards had pounced on her, gathering her back in some form of restraint. She started yelling, tossing her blonde hair around as she tried getting free from the grasp of at least four guards. She seemed to be yelling out spells or tomes, as her aura flared with every word. Eventually, they pulled her through the castle doors, walking right by Moira and a few other higher up demons paired together. 

“is this your doing, Commander?” Moira asked, casting her gaze to a much shorter demon beside her. Golden eyes underneath dark hair glared up in her direction as she crossed her arms. “I didn’t tell them to get her.” She responded, a small ‘hmph’ in her voice as she turned to leave. “She’s attractive, I’ll give her that. And good with healing. You might want to… get information or something out of her. She’s their healer.” 

“D.Va,” Moira called, but the small demon wasn’t having it. She continued on her way, Moira nearly groaning in frustrated protest. Great, a problem that one of her many comrades started, and she felt the need to solve it. Maybe the young demon ahead of her had a plan, but she had her own now that she had the knowledge about the Ace Guardian. 

She walked inside, making her way to her lab area first, her own thin leathery wings twitching closed as she bustled around her office. First, she grabbed a bit of paper, a decent number of sheets for what she had in mind, grabbing a quill and ink afterward. Setting it up, she took her leave out of the office and made her way down to the corridors to the prison cells, no doubt where the Angel was being locked up. 

It was a slow little walk, Moira didn’t much like rushing everywhere. Her own wings continued to twitch, the power the angel had was much more easily felt in confined spaces. Some guards left a cell, walking past Moira without much of a word. Moira herself walked to the cell they were once at, peering inside at the bundle in the corner. The angel had decided to not only cower but use her wings as cover from whatever force from the outside. Moira rolled her eyes, crouching down to reach level. Her own wings extended to help keep her balance. “I see the guards weren’t too kind to you,” she commented. 

The angel’s wings pulled in tighter, a hiding tactic. Moira rolled her eyes and waited. “You know, they have no idea what to do with you. And I’m sure you’d be able to kill them before they kill you.” She tried. 

The wings moved. A face full of fear was able to be seen now, Moira could barely make out a blue color from the glow around her eyes. Moira leaned in closer to examine before the angel threw one of her energy spheres at Moira, catching her shoulder in a hot white burning sensation. She cringed, fighting not to grip her shoulder as she glanced down at Angela once more. “What do you want.” Was all that snapped out, an accent thicker than Moira was expecting.

Despite the pain surging in her shoulder, she stood completely and offered a polite bow. “Moira, at your service. Medical advisor in the castle. What of you?” 

“Angela.” the angel responded, her voice still strained. “Lead Medical Advisor of the light kingdom…” 

“Ah, that’s the kind of ace you are. Trained to your limits for medical emergencies. Curious.” Moira crouched back down. She smiled faintly, although her look spelled more seduction than any actual help. “I heard you were in a situation with our commander, the girl with the dragon.” 

“I thought she was human at the time.” Angela seemed to frown, moved from simply curled up to leaning against the wall, her wings still providing something of a shield. “She was normal looking. I didn’t know a demon could… appear human like that.” 

Moira nodded. “She is a strange one, that is for sure. I’ve wanted to do research, but she’ll never let me get close enough to that dragon of hers. Regardless…” Moira’s tone became more serious as she looked on to the angel before her. “I have a proposition for you, Angela.” 

Her wings pulled closer. “Like what?” It was half a snap, half genuine. Perfect, a fellow curious scholar, Moira had concluded. 

“Since you’re here, and you weren’t just some order to retrieve, the Commander might help get you home. Emphasis on _might_. I, however, will help you escape if you do one thing for me.” Moira started, standing up and pacing along the cell. “I need you to give me notes and expertise on Angelic wounds, both healed in magic and traditional means. Then, I’ll help you fly out of here back to whatever hell of lands you call home.” 

Angela seemed to sneer in her corner. “And what makes you think I cannot bust out of this castle by myself without your help?” 

“At least half the demons on this command have wings, I’m willing to bet that out of that half there are some that can reach speeds you can. And if they cannot, well surely the dragon can catch you in its claws. Then you’d be dead.” Moira cocked up an eyebrow as she glanced at the changing expression on her face. “So, you either rely on me or hope the commander sees mercy and releases you herself. You seem like an intelligent creature, I wish to help my people as you do.” That was stretching the truth a little bit, Moira didn’t necessarily want to help them, but she did want to stop putting tags on toes every time there was a battle with a large-scale angelic army. 

For a moment, silence had filled the air between them and Angela grumbled into her feathers. For a moment, she appeared as if she’d refuse due to pride. A change in her facial expression and the way her eyes tilted down confirmed her choice. She managed to speak up just enough for Moira to hear across the way. “Fine. I’ll teach you what I know.” 

“Excellent,” Moira responded, her smile growing despite the dull pain she had. “I’ll let the buzz die down on your arrival, I’ll retrieve you tomorrow. Do you understand?” 

A small noise of confirmation was all that Moira received. She took it fine for the moment, and she let her wings relax and fold against her back once more, although she seemed filled with dread. Moira nodded and walked down the corridor to leave her to her own devices for the time being. Once she reached the door, she heard a minor explosion, turning her head back to see bolts being fired from the cell across the hallway, some meager attempt to control her situation or get her energy ut Moira wasn’t sure. It was a futile and disappointing effort regardless even as she yelled. 

“This… is going to take a while,” Moira muttered under her breath before departing completely, leaving Angela to her fit of shame inside the cell. She finally gave some minor attention to her shoulder, observing the bright red marks left by electricity along her skin. Angels really were something else...

—- —- —

News of the angel within castle walls spread like a wildfire. Moira has heard almost all variants of the rumors, the angel was a dainty thing, a big huge brute, an infant, all levels of things expect the most accurate descriptor, average. She had seen many angels in her day, and Angela fit right there with them as an average looking woman, just one that could probably blow up a soldier should she try. Her pathetic display of burning demons who passed by to tease her landed a few in the medical ward, desiring patch-ups for burns and electrical shocks. Moira was more intrigued than anything else, the burns the soldiers sustained were not easily healed with magical means. Gauze and gel did the trick to at least soothe them from the injuries they foolishly earned themselves. 

All the more for Moira to look into and examine. 

Later into the next day, Moira had approached the cell with the keys to unlock it, alerting Angela and sending her ready to pounce, wings flared high above her head in preparation to bolt, should she get the chance. They both knew the opening was much too small for her to even make the daring escape. Moira merely outstretched her hand to the other, raising an eyebrow. “Are you going to act like a savage, or are you going to come and take some notes for me?” 

Angela’s gaze flickered between Moira’s hand and her eyes, her uneasiness clear in her expression. She stood, clearing her throat and allowing her wings to fold neatly into her back, almost into a perfect heart shape. “Very well.” She muttered under her breath. She took careful steps outside the cell, but stood a respectable distance behind Moira, not taking her hand or her side. “Lead the way.” She motioned. 

Moira nodded before starting her way, leaving the cell completely open. Other creatures, demon, and angel alike were protesting in their cells. One angel even dared throw a bolt towards Angela herself, to which she took full force to the face. Her wings fluffed out, a few feathers dropping from the quick twitch, but she remained rather calm otherwise. Moira had turned to witness it, examining the slight red along her face, the composition it took to not react to an attack like that. It opened the question of the resistance or strength of an angel on angel attack… that would be useful. 

She turned without saying much, continuing the walk back to the lab. There was something about the way some of the demons they passed stepped back as they walked. Not only were some generally afraid of Moira, but she could tell the fear came mostly from the Angel they had heard so many rumors of. As they walked, Moira could only feel that energy intensify considerably behind her. Angela was something else indeed. 

Securely avoiding any extra questions or conversations, Moira locked her door after Angela had taken a few steps inside. For once, her face was soft in curiosity, examining the interior of the room. Moira found it slightly amusing that she took interest in the many decorations of specimens decorated around her lab area. She moved swiftly to her desk, pulling up the paper and writing utensils she had readied for her yesterday, and gently nudged them in her direction. “Time to get to work” She stated. 

Angela looked between the papers and Moira, raising an eyebrow. “You just want me to write down all of my valuable information?” She asked, slowly moving to sit in the chair across from the desk. 

“Well, yes,” Moira responded. “I can learn on my own. If you were to sit and teach me everything you know, it could take months. If your job is similar to mine, you’re very pressed for time, and your absence will be noticed quickly.” Moira brought her hands in front of her, folding them with that same small, slight and sly smile on her face. “So, take notes. That’s all.” 

She carefully took the stack of paper before sitting somewhat properly in the chair. Moira had an affinity for large and comfy furniture, considering the company that came through. Angela curled up in her chair across from her desk was actually quite amusing, her legs pushed up all the way as a slight surface in which to keep her papers tidy. It was slightly amusing. She settled for filling in her own notes, both on the injuries she and the soldiers sustained, and the injury that had now seemingly disappeared from Angela’s skin. 

Silence filled the room quite comfortably, there was hardly a shred of tension between them. After her notes were completed, Moira watched the woman before her fill out notes after notes on various injuries, diagrams were drawn neatly, almost without any flaw. Moira was lost at first in the way Angela’s hands moved across the paper, then with the delicate metal ornaments around her wrists and calves, branding the insignia of the light kingdom. At first, it brought a slight feeling of annoyance, before Moira got to inspecting what those ornaments were around. All the while, Angela wasn’t phased with the gaze locked on her, it seemed she didn’t even notice it. After sitting in the same position for what seemed to be forever, Angela shifted, relaxing more in the chair and stretching out her wings. A feather or two dropped on the ground, most likely shaken loose from her previous thrashing in her cell the day before. Her skirt hiked up just a little, more thigh than Moira found necessary was exposed. It all felt like some delicious sort of trap… _”Why do some of the most attractive people have to be incompatible”_. 

It was her own shift and sigh of content that brought Angela’s eyes off her stack of papers and up to meet Moira’s. A soft blush spread over her cheeks at the notice of attention. “Have you been staring at me the entire time?” 

“Well, maybe.” Moira crossed her legs, leaning back in her chair with her hands folded. “It’s hard not to when there’s such a beautiful creature in the room.” 

Angela scoffed, turning her head back to her notes while her blush ran rampant. “Keep your… genitals in your pants. Who knows what you demons have.” 

“A vagina, just like you, _Angel_ ” Moira responded. 

Almost instantly, Angela dropped her quill, almost ruining her notes as she snapped back to look at Moira. Her wings automatically fluffed out in alarm but became stiff in stature. “Are all of you like this??” 

“No, not quite all of us.” Moira’s smile stretched out a little wider. “Some of us are worse.” 

“Absolutely disgusting…” Angela mumbled under her breath. She motioned with her hand, her pointer finger going from the floor to the sky as the quill raised from the floor. Moira was now the one dumbfounded as she witnessed the levitation trick. Quickly she grabbed her own quill, a momentary distraction to her current thoughts forming in the back of her mind. She didn’t realize levitation of other objects was a skill… 

Moira was lost in her scribbling this time, drawing the motion that Angela had made in her reach for her quill. The drawing of Angela's hand was… more detailed than Moira would have liked to see on paper, but at the moment, her fascination was with what the limits of that power were… “The state of you…” Moira mumbled out loud, absentmindedly looking at her diagram. She had barely noticed the uptilt of Angela’s head in front of her until she as well looked up. A bright glow met dark and light if only for a moment, they both could feel the electricity in the air. 

She set herself on a plan then and there. Moira stood from her seat, clearing her throat as she made her way around her desk. “What do you think you’re doing?” Angela asked, tension in her voice as her wings rose, fanning out. 

“Something that requires a demon’s touch, dear,” Moira responded, her tone almost completely nonchalant. “Nothing that you need to get concerned with.” 

Angela furrowed her brow, eyes trained intensely on Moira as she moved across the room. “Something that requires your medical talents then?” 

“Perhaps.” Came the response. Moira leaned against the wall after, crossing her arms and lounging. She could see Angela’s eyes going down her body, now that she had a proper full view. Casually, Moira’s tail flicked across the floor in a lazed motion, making a tapping noise that, although wasn’t too harsh, sounded like soft padding on the floor from bare feet. She saw the blush that spread across Angela’s face as she matched her eyes once again. She offers a smile, a kind that displays her fangs that would usually allure any woman in her arms. Angela seems more or less embarrassed, yet still intrigued. 

“Moira.” Angela’s voice was a warning. “I want something else in return for these notes I’m giving you. If you’ve been staring at me for as long as I think you have, I think you know they are very detailed and precious.” 

Moira raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. “Oh? And what would you have in mind as my payment for this education?” Her smile settled in a little deeper. 

Angela reclined in her seat, curiously staring at the floor yet again. “Teach me something about demons that I won't notice from daily observation. Something no other Angel would be able to know after visiting for a day.” Angela crossed her arms. “I think that’s more than enough of a trade for valuable healing knowledge, is it not?” 

Moira kicked herself off the wall, walking over to Angela with a bit of a saunter in her step, the blush on Angela’s face was brightening with each step, to the point where her whole face was almost a reddish hue. Once she was in front of the chair, Moira bent over, trapping Angela between the chair and herself, her mismatched eyes glowing in a soft light. From this close of a distance, she could see frightened orbs of blue frantically scanning the creature in front of her out of fear. Moira decided she liked fear on this little bird. “I think I have something in mind. You’ll have to trust me to see it, hmm? Can you do that, Angel?” 

It takes a moment or two before Angela forcefully shoves her away, standing with a heavy click of her hard shoe and her wings nearly fully extended, braced for a fight. Moira glanced up at her, observing the golden glow around her hands while she looks almost insulted. “You want to fuck me, don't you? Why am I surprised at all.” She turned, covering her face with one hand, as the other was planted at her hip. “Of course. You’re all itching to get into one another's pants… You would kill me if you tried to have sex with me!” 

“Well…” Moira pulled herself back up. “First of all, you mentioned it. Second, how do you know we don’t know how to be gentle, hm? Besides” she reached out, pinching Angela’s chin between her forefinger and thumb, tilting her head and pulling her close. “I know your knowledge is telling you no, but your craving for knowledge and your desire to state that oh so lovely curiosity is telling you to try. Am I wrong, _Angel?_.” She saw the effect it had on the woman across from her, her wings shuttered as her face changed, relaxing only slightly. Soon, her eyes darted from the floor, across Moira’s body, the different details of her clothing, her blush becoming more of an actual physical trait than just a coming and going. She decided to bid further, leaning against her desk in a similar fashion as she was on the wall. “What do you tell me? What do you want to do about that?” 

Angela clenched her fists, letting them lower to her side as her wings folded back tightly against her as she shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She summoned some amount of pride amongst her shame and opened her eyes, looking up at Moira’s eyes. Moira herself raised her own eyebrows in curious accusation, awaiting an answer. After a few steady moments of silence, she responded. “If I… have sex with you. I get to examine your body for my own research.” 

“If you’re awake enough to research me, dear Angel,” Moira responded, her grin spreading wide once more. She curled her fingers around her desktop, ready to pounce. 

Angela took another deep breath in, nodding slightly as she did. “Deal. Just… don't, hurt me.” 

Moira rolled her eyes slightly but nodded. “I’ll keep you from any real harm, Angel. You have my word.” She gave a slight bow, much like the one she had given her when they met. Angela let down her defenses completely at the moment, her wings tightening against her back The rest of her appeared lax, untensed, prepared for impact. 

Despite what she appeared to be expecting, Moira pushed herself off of her desk gently, taking the few small steps to come to the angel’s front, pulling her close by the sides of her face, not inherently quick, but enough that there would be no sudden shock. When Angela’s eyes seemed to close in preparation for the pain, Moira gave none. Instead, her lips made contact with soft, warm ones. Plush, but definitely not too weak. Moira let her eyes shut as she gave her all into this gentle kiss, something so simple yet so something Angela could get a casual, familiar start. 

Soft hands reached up to Moira’s bare shoulders, feather-light in pressure at first, unsure of their placement. All Moira had to do was pull Angela in loser for those hands to settle firmly atop her shoulders. She pressed the kiss a little harder, that warmth that Angela supplied spreading across her own face now, her own blush getting the better of her. Being so gentle was embarrassing… but a welcome change. 

She pulled away for the briefest of moments, eyes fluttering open as she observed the expression on Angela’s face. What she saw could only have been described as one of soft bliss. When Angela opened her eyes as well, she found herself a little dumbfounded and surprised. Her gaze traveled, and much like earlier, her wings extended behind her in a quick snap, spreading some more of her loose feathers across the floor. “You… actually didn’t hurt me.” Angela mumbled quietly. 

Moira chuckled slightly. “You say that as if we demons can’t be trusted.” 

“Well…” Angela murmured in response, taking just one more step closer. “Generally, statistically, you’ve proven you ‘be.” 

“There are always anomalies, however. Isn't there?” Moira asked her, brushing her cheek with a thumb, her claw lightly scratching her face as she did. 

She nodded faintly against the hand. “This is true.” She muttered. “Are you going to keep being this gentle?” 

“That depends on how fast you want me to get to the point.” She quipped, pulling Angela’s body closer to her own. She could almost feel the quickened heartbeat in her chest. “I could just, rush right to it. Or take a while. It’s up to you.” 

She seemed to deliberate over her choices for a moment under her breath, nodding in mild assurance. “Save me the embarrassment. Get it over with.” 

Moira’s smirk returned with a vengeance. “As you wish, _Angel_. I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.” 

Angela’s breath hitched in her throat as she was grabbed by her hips, light claws digging into cloth over flesh, but not as roughly as she was expecting, Moira figured. She kept their hips pinned together, not only as a way to keep her close but to assure Angela there was no secret strange apendage of any kind hidden in her pants. Moira started another kiss, slightly more intrusive with tongue, licking the edges of her lips and begging for permission to enter. As Angela’s lips parted, Moira’s grip tightened, tongue slipped passed lips and mingled with the other, gently, playfully at first. 

She prodded and teased, hoping to get Angela to play back. She rubbed gentle circles on her hips as she tried coaxing the angel to react and respond. Eventually, Angela's tongue danced with her own between them, twisting and curling, exploring. She heard a soft moan come from Angela’s lips, a good sign. Even with her years of rough fucking many other partners akin to herself, Moira did know how to treat something dedicate on occasion.

Angela was now much more relaxed in her grip, a good sign for both of them. Moira's hands trailed their way down lower than her hips, past to her plush thighs, right where her skirt ended. A small heft and Moira had her swept off the ground. Angela yelped as she was lifted from the ground, clinging tighter to the demon carrying her, until she was securely on another surface. If only Moira could fully see the expression Angela had on her face at this moment… She’d probably be more than eager to rush this whole experience. She changed her tactic, leaving soft kisses around Angela’s lips to trailing them down her neck. Gasps of breath left Angela’s lungs as she traveled further down, fangs scratching along pale, unmarked skin. As far as a demon was concerned, a fresh canvas, a virgin to their ways. Be it Angela was truly a virgin or not, Moira cared little, without scars of sex Angela may as well be. 

A slight trail of spit was left as Moira explored her new partner. At some point, she could feel the quickened pulse of the woman before her, quick with her breath and as hard as the grip on her own shoulders. There, she decided. She felt the rush of air and heard the moan as she latched on, sucking and licking on Angela’s pulse point. It was probably a little harsh, but the moans coming from Angela told her otherwise. Perhaps Moira had underestimated just how ‘fragile’ she was. She left her mark, red and dark against pale, glowing skin. Moira pulled away, looking up at Angela’s face as she licked her lips. Her eyes were struggling to stay open, but the thinnest of smiles was on her face meeting Moira’s once again. “Don’t… worry. I can take that.” 

Moira cupped her face, concern etched in her brows as she examined Angela’s face intently. “You aren’t playing big to impress me, are you Angel?” 

“I can handle a… a love bite or two.” Angela’s hesitation was… cute. Endearing almost. For now, she trusted the word of the angel before her and continued. Before long, Angela’s entire bare chest was littered with various soft bites and hickeys alike, her hands tangled deeply in red hair. As she edges the collar of the sage-like robe she wears, Moira snakes her hands around Angela’s back, claws softly scratching at bare skin. A sudden yelp of pleasure reached Moira’s ears, to which she quickly remembered where her hands were trailing, along with the bases of sensitive wings. She opened her eyes briefly to check Angela’s expression, just to find it more bliss-filled than before. Taking it as an excellent sign, Moira continued, tracing small circles with her nails along her back, eliciting more and more subtle moans and yelps from her. 

Then, Moira’s own senses were set ablaze. Not from any returning pleasure, Angela's hands scratching her scalp was more of an endearing gesture, but from the _scent_. Angela’s heat was quickly becoming more apparent to the both of them, her body quivering slightly underneath Moira’s touch. The smell was damn near intoxicating… and making her realize just how wet she was her own self. Moira would give anything to keep this scent close to her for years to come. “Angela…” Moira muttered under her breath, not much else as she dropped her kisses lower in appreciation, claws clinging tight and eliciting yelps from the mouth above. 

A realization struck her suddenly, as she littered kisses underneath the rope Angela seemed to claim as an aesthetic belt. _”If I can smell her, so can others.”_ a demon’s sense of smell was unmatched, especially when it came to a creature in heat. Moira’s lab was not one of the more fortified rooms against scent either. Any demon wandering around could be attracted to the scent of the captive. 

She pulled herself up, leaving a kiss on Angela’s cheek. “I must act quickly, lest you want more demons than I fucking you.” She explained, pushing some hair away from Angela’s face. “Do you understand?” 

Angela nodded, the only form of response she seemed capable of giving at the moment. It was enough of consent for her. Moira dropped to her knees, her heat becoming more apparent in the sitting position. Normally, she would enjoy drawing things out, teasing one another with striping one piece of at a time until nothing else remained. However, time and circumstances did not permit such a luxury. She was rather thankful the preferred clothing of choice happened to be a fancy robe of sorts, even if it didn’t cover like it. She pushed aside the skirt, the smell becoming almost too much for Moira to control herself. The sight alone was equally as beautiful, a dark spot forming and growing against light colored underwear, something unbelievably attractive with Angela in particular. Moira generally enjoyed the guessing game of darker clothes, but this would do for now. 

Moira moved closer, giving quick kisses to her thighs, soft in appearance, but filled with muscle, and tense with anticipation. Or so she had thought. Much to her surprise, despite knowing her partner, Moira’s face was pulled away by the hands tangled in her hair, and the legs open in front of her closed almost too quickly. Angela’s grip in her hair was shaky, and she looked up to find out why. 

Tears stained the corner of her eyes, even as they’re pinched closed. Moira stands, quick to wipe them away from her face and cups her cheeks in both of her hands. “Not ready yet, are you?” 

“No.” The word is spoken quickly without hesitation. “Not yet. Not here.” 

Moira shook her head, disappointment filling her and her heat aching painfully at the moment. As horny as she was, she could take no for an answer, unlike most of her kind. “Alright. I understand. Finish your notes you have started and I can take you back to your cell for now.” 

Angela sniffled, her wings tight over her back and even ruffled. “But… what of the research? The notes? What about you? You aren’t even… going to try and convince me?” 

Angels always did care too much. It wasn’t a shock when Angela had tried to reason for both of them, for Moira’s needs above all else… Typical. “I understand when my partner isn't ready for something, Angela. We can try later, under different circumstances, and you may still have your research as promised afterward.” Moira explained, sitting back in the chair Angela once held a place. “After all, I’m always in the mood for a good fucking.” She offered one of her sly smiles to Angela, and for once, she took it with a smile of her own. 

Performing her levitation trick once more, Angela once again held her notes and quill in her hand. “Thank you.” She said softly. 

“My pleasure.” She responded, nodding her head before getting up. “Let me know when you’re finished.” 

\--- --- ---

Just as Moira predicted, Angela had announced she was nearly done with her note taking by the end of the week. A full seven days since her arrival and Angela was once again sitting in that chair across from the desk, scribbling away at notes under her own hand as a light to which she illuminated her way. Moira was more than intrigued at the several functions this glowing hand trick had provided her, from defensive to offensive capabilities, to merely acting as a mock-candle. Still, even watching from a short distance away, she craved to become closer once again. It had been years since she met any creature that had triggered her want and need for sex as much as Angela did, even if she was frightened and unwilling. She left kisses on her hand when no one was looking in the hall before delivering her back to her cell, a notion she couldn’t quite stop herself from doing. She needed a taste of her skin once more, or at least that was what she kept telling herself. 

Her kindness, her patience had all gotten her so far, yet still, she wasn’t expecting much. Angels were… well, prudes to the demons. Where sex and fucking between friends were common in demon society, angels were polite and closeted, dotted their i’s and crossed their t’s sort of creatures. Angela seemed to be an outlier, but all too apart of that culture all the same. 

Her thoughts were disturbed once Angela put a full stack of notes in front of her, the quill neatly placed on top. A soft smile accompanied Angela’s face, a sight Moira had come to appreciate seeing rather than the scared scowls of the army. “All done,” Angela said softly. “Every note and remedy I discovered to heal Angelic wounds. At least that you’ll encounter.”

Moira picked up the stack, thumbing through all the sheets of paper. Her eyes were a little wide at the various detail that was put in, and how nice the handwriting was. Sure, Moira looked at them, but not intensively. She was going to miss listening to her quill scratching at paper making all of this. She tidied up the papers, shuffling them away in a safe place before standing. “Impeccable, really. Your diagrams will help greatly.” Moira looked at her face, appreciation laced in her features. “... I never thought I’d say this but, thank you, Angela.” 

“Well… no one deserves to die unnecessarily.” Angela said softly. “You should be able to do everything within your power to save your people. Besides… demons like you give me hope that a better future is awaiting us.” 

“Like me, huh?” Moira seemed thoughtful. “I can’t say I agree with your statement, but if you find hope in this war to end, then I must say I feel the same way about you. Angels like you, hesitant but open, will hopefully be the resolution to this foolish war.” She explained, taking her seat thereafter. “Well. If you’ll wait a few hours, I’ll guide you home, as promised.” 

Something didn’t quite seem right when she said that. SHe looked back up at Angela, standing expectantly. Her wings idly twitched, a motion Moira had come to appreciate. A sign of content, calm, it was much more appreciated than the flock of feathers around her office in alarm. She carefully watched Angela’s face, scanning it for a change in expression. Her wings closed in as she seemed to take a deep breath. “I sill have something to give you, and you still have something to give me.” 

Moira openly laughed a little, a nervous chuckle. “Angela, I respect your try earlier in the week. You’re too much like the rest of your kind, you don't need to-” 

“I want to. Take me to your bedroom.” 

The interruption caused Moira herself to blush some, her own wings to click together behind her back in a sudden snap. She scanned Angela’s face, although it held some rose color, she seemed fully confident in her request. “Pardon?” Moira asked, straightening up and clearing her throat. 

“I said, take me to your bedroom,” Angela repeated. “I’ll feel more comfortable if there’s at least a bed to lay on.” She asserted herself. Her entire body was relaxed, ready for any movement. Either Angela had no idea what she was getting herself into, or she knew exactly what she was doing. Regardless of the truth, Moira felt a rush of heat down her entire body, the opportunity of sex presented to her like a platter. She stood, a smile spreading across her face and showing off her fangs once again. She noticed Angela’s slight shiver, but not one of fear or hesitation. 

Covering the distance between them, Moira grabbed Angela by one of the golden wristbands she wore, pulling her along. “We’ll need to move quickly. Who knows what other demons might desire to get between us.” Moira murmured. “I do not intend on sharing you.” 

“Are you usually this possessive?” Angela asked as they both walked to the door, Angela more keeping up through means of fully body levitation than walking. 

That really got a blush working up Moira’s face. The truth was working up in her mind, forced down by the situation presented to her. “Not typically. Come.” She instructed, leading the way. 

The halls were dark, hardly a soul stirred in them. They didn’t even encounter any guards on patrol as they moved along to the living space above. Dark halls were briefly and faintly illuminated by the glow put off by Angela’s body, reminding Moira more and more just how dangerous and possibly cursed this could be. Once they reached a room that Moira deemed as hers, She turned back to Angela, gripping both of her wrists tightly. “Understand, if you join me in this room, you probably won’t get to back out this time.” Moira looked directly into her angel’s eyes as she said this. “Are you prepared for that?” 

Angela gave a slight nod. “I won’t back out this time. I’m prepared.” She promised, her words sincere. 

Moira nodded, pushing open the door and dragging Angela in. She made sure their wings and her tail were clear of the door before shutting it rather abruptly. She could feel the heat spread further, her breath heavy in her chest. _”This wasn’t what last time felt like… but it feels even better.”_ Moira noted, locking the door before turning back to the woman standing in her room. She was curious, eyeing every decoration and ornament in the rather spacious room. Her eyes were mostly settled on the large four poster bed along the side of the room. Moira had brief flashes of the numerous other encounters on that bed, shaking them out of her mind as she approached Angela from behind, almost as quiet as she could. The clack of her feet along the floor was the only sign she approached. Angela did not turn, remaining open. Her position told Moira she was relaxed, ready for whatever she had planned. 

Well, at least what she was expecting last time. That was not what was to come. 

She reached from behind, underneath Angela’s wings and arms, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close as she kissed and licked the back of Angela’s neck. She gave a soft gasp, melting into the grasp and falling into Moira’s body. The feathery wings are a welcome sensation against her chest in the split of her clothes, tickling her skin almost. She leaves a hickey at the back of Angela's neck, humming all the way. Angela’s body shook with pleasure and anticipation, her hands move to Moira’s squeezing them tenderly as they fall slowly. 

Without much of a warning, Moira slipped her hands down lower, over Angela’s breasts. A soft moan escapes her, her wings fluffing out as the sensation continues. Without much difficulty, Moira finds taut nipples under the various fabrics covering them. Angela had clearly been thinking about this for a while. Brushing her finger over each of them, Moira continued kissing the back of her neck, leaving only the occasional hickey as they moved together, breathing almost in sync already. Moira could feel her heat pooling in her gut, spreading like a fire where she needed it the most. 

Her hands roam and explore, tenderly squeezing and massaging the plush breasts belonging to the angel of her dreams, trying to find any way she could to tease and please them. As she shifted, she could feel her own nipples straining in her top, being teased by wings pressed against her. 

The teasing slowly seemed to be getting too much for Angela. She moaned, seemingly shamelessly, at the soft pressure, pulling away from Moira’s grip just to turn around, pulling herself forward and pulling them both into a kiss. It was Moira's turn to be mildly surprised. Her hips jerked slightly in the force she showed, right into Angela’s own. Her tongue was prepared and ready, awaiting Angela’s advancement as quickly as it came. Their tongues once again danced in their mouths, a desperation to it now that wasn't there before. Angela was much more active this time around, twisting and curling her on tongue against Moira’s exploring her mouth just as equally as Moira did her. Surprised but not deterred, Moira gave a slight throaty chuckle as they continued to kiss. She pulled them apart for a moment, putting her forehead to Angela’s as she wrapped her arms around her, digging her nails in. “You… you’re not that innocent, are you?” 

“I never said that... I wasn't familiar with the ritual.” Angela responded cooly, a smile on her face, even accompanied by red. Moira took this as her opportunity of opening, and instead of continuing their intensive kiss, she moved her way directly to Angela’s neck, right back to her pulse point. She cried out in bliss as Moira not only kissed and sucked, but even bit a little at her beck, not quite drawing blood, but enough to cause a pinch. Angela thrashed slightly in her grasp, shaking and unsteady, but not forcing her away. A good sign. 

Moira left several most kisses like this, the marks much darker than before in comparison to the first encounter they had. Her hands roamed her back freely, dragging scratches a little deeper than before. More pain, more pleasure, more of something they both could share. Moira’s breath shortened, her legs quivered slightly, she could only figure her Angel was feeling the same if not more intensively. She left one more dark spot over her clavicle, pulling away and kissing the top of her head. “Do you trust me, Angel?” She asked, her tone soft despite their current position. 

She responded in a soft gasp at first, then a nod. Her hands squeezed and dug into her bare shoulders as well, a signal Moira had learned as clinging on for safety. This was more than enough for her. Quickly she moved, pulling the shoulders of Angela’s robe down, off her arms. She assisted, untying the rope that helped keep her robe form fitting. Sliding the bands off her arms, Moira stripped Angela of her primary garment, it falling to the floor and pooling around Angela’s feet. The sight she was met with was even more beautiful than the teasing angles she had received before. Covered only by her bra, the underskirt, and her panties now, Angela worked on kicking off her shoes to join her dress on the floor, a pristine, glowing snack stood before Moira. A perfect, scarless body. Angela had certainly not seen the actual fight of war quite yet. To be fair, Moira had not either, but she fucked frequent enough in her youth that marks had remained. 

With such an open canvas to her, Moira was slack-jawed, open-mouthed and drooling over the pristine body. Angela’s red blush flushed over her ears, only noticed once she pulled Moira’s head back to look at her face. She clearly looked embarrassed, her wings puffed out still behind her, threatening to drop feathers at any moment. “Are… you alright?” Angela asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. 

“Admiring you, darling,” Moira responded, her voice softer than she had been in the past. Angela raised her eyebrows until Moira slowly nudged and pushed her back. She followed with trust until her legs met the bed. She was gently shoved by Moira, and she fell back against the plush bedding. Her wings unfolded as she fell, creating quite the display as she laid on the bed, almost completely exposed to Moira. She crawled up, her tail finding its place in wrapping around one of Angela’s legs. She crawled across the bed, trailing kisses from the hem of the skirt all the way up, over her stomach and in between her breasts, back to where she once was leaving marks and kisses to no end. Her fangs scraped faintly across the pale skin, Moira’s lips locking in place after place, leaving dark bites everywhere she went. Every single one elicited more and more soft moans and breaths from Angela. Just as Moira's own scent was reaching her nose, so was Angela’s. 

So delicious and intoxicating, it drove her to want more. Without having to ask, Angela was already working on pulling off the frustrating piece of clothing keeping her breasts bound. Moira's hands trailed up her sides, slowly meeting with her face to touch and appreciate the gift given out to her. Just as she had felt underneath all the clothing, Angela’s nipples were in fact hardened peaks, practically begging for touch. She wasted no time in latching on, teeth rubbing on either side as she locked her lips, sucking roughly on a breast. A squeak of a moan reached her ears, something she was more than pleased to hear. Angela’s back arched, her wings stretched behind her, her hand finding their way to settle on top of her shoulders, all the while Moira was gladly pleasing both of them. Her hand tended to the untouched breast, matching her pinching and rolling with careful sucks and licks of her tongue. She pulled her head back, bringing the nipple with her and letting go, allowing it to snap back to the skin, right before latching back on. 

Her hips moved idly as she kept pleasuring the angel below, grinding lightly on shapely hips. Her arousal was begging for attention, the attention it wouldn’t soon receive. Moira was far too captivated by the soft feeling of angelic skin under her fingers and her lips, even teasing her lover’s nipples with a bit of teeth. Angela's moans were more frequent, heat from her body beginning to radiate and warm up Moira’s, the glow around Angela brightening as she became hotter and wetter. Nails dug roughly into her skin, but nowhere near enough to cause any pain or discomfort on her own self. She purred into the breast she was still latched to as if challenging Angela to put a mark on her. 

Soon, this little routine was no longer enough for Moira. She needed _more_. She left the breast she was on, her hand trailing scratches all the way down to her skirt. Moira slinked down as well, her tail squeezing the leg it was around. “May I, Angel?” 

A gasp, begging for air as she recovers. “Yes.” Angela faintly responds from the top of the pillows. “Please, god, Yes.” 

“Eager…” Moira muttered under her breath. She hooked her fingers both into the skirt and the underwear covering Angela, pulling them both down and throwing them off to the side. Her smell was damn near flooding ever sense Moira had, even clouding her own arousal. All she wanted now was to please the dripping heat in front of her. Her pupils dilated as her wings fanned out, now out in what seemed to be a warning. However… she had something else in mind. She released Angela’s leg and stood up, quickly turning away. SHe could hear Angela shift, sitting up and letting out a slight whine. She didn’t mean to, Moira could tell, but it was without a doubt her body’s automatic response to being left open. 

“What are you doing?” Angela's voice was shaky, filled with her own arousal. Moira gave a slight hush noise before unbuckling her belt. She stripped herself, making a slight tease out of it for Angela’s amusement. It was only fair she was just as naked as the woman she was to pleasure for the evening. Her boots were kicked off, soon covered by her leotard, stripped slowly for Angela’s pleasure. Her pants were the last to go, kicked off to the side as she now stood before Angela proudly. 

Pale skin covered with a few scars, near ashen in color. Angela was already taking clear notes as she observed where tail and wings met, blended with skin and bone, observing every curve and bend of Moira’s body from behind, until she turned around. Her blush dusted her shoulders by the time Moira displayed herself proudly. “Do… do you expect me to, um…” Angela’s eyes darted across her body, taking in everything. 

“No. No pleasure back necessary” Moira shook her head, snickering a little as she got back down on the ground. She grabbed Angela’s thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. A few feathers fluffed out, falling off the wings they were attached to. Angela was shaking in her spot, not out of fear but out of readiness and anticipation. “Are you ready? It might hurt.” 

She nodded from her spot above, moving her hands and grabbing Moira’s own. “I’m… ready. I’ll be fine.” 

Moira smiled faintly. “If i hurt you, tap me. Anything to get me to stop. I’ll listen. I promise.” 

“I… I understand.” 

“Good.” Moira murmured. She pulled Angela just another inch or two, then carefully spread her legs. This time, she took a good long look at the secret spot of her angel before her. Not shaved, but trimmed neatly. Wetness stuck to her tuft of hair, much more well kept than her own, Moira had to admit. What mattered the most at that moment, however, was the arousal, the heat, the intoxicating smell she had waited so long to taste all night, all week. She shut her eyes, trailing kisses from Angela’s thighs towards her prize in between. A few bites were left here and there, pleasing Angela to no end evidently. Moira could feel tense and relax in her thighs, the quivering of her muscles as she got closer. She could feel the strain of wanting to close them, but Angela barely kept them open, for her sake more than anything. 

Moira tested the waters, bringing her hands with her in between Angela’s legs and spreading her lower lips, revealing a glistening cunt slick and wet, ready for anything. She bit her lip, Angela’s hands found their way tangled into her hair once again, gently nudging her forward. “Eager…” Moira commented yet again. “You’re beautiful, Angel. Truly a sight.” She said softly. Unable to hold herself back anymore, Moira dug in, giving a long lick up the middle of her glistening slit and flicking at her clit. 

Angela’s moan was unmatched at that moment, a slight squeak with along low tone, Her thighs squeezed Moira's head for a moment, as did her hands in her hair. That was a reaction she was hoping for. She delivered again, lick after lick, getting her familiar with the sensation before wiggling further. Her lips found and traced her clit intensively. Moira’s own hips bucked at the mere taste, reminding her of something delightfully bitter. All the more to get into… She licked rapidly, flicking her tongue over Angela’s clit with more than enough pressure. Her thighs were quivering, squeezing her head as she pleasured, immediately filling her up with stimulation that already almost too much. “M.. Moira!” Angela managed to moan out above her. “F.. Fuck! Your tongue…” 

She merely smiled against her dripping pussy, finding pleasure in seeing Angela react this way. Her own legs squeezed together with slight bucks as she started to really eat Angela out, her tongue moving from swirling around her clit to taking dips inside of her walls. A hand looped around, taking the place of her lips as she thumbed Angela’s clit at an even pace. Her tongue explored, traveling along every crevice of every wall, the taste and warmth flooded her, blinding her, it was all she could feel and see, the only thing she cared for in that particular moment. Angela’s nails scratched her scalp roughly, a feeling she was all too familiar with. Her tongue continued, changing pace from quick circles to slow, forceful once, her thumb rubbing to the same pace. 

Angela’s moans were filling the room, her back as curved as it could go. Her wings twitching rapidly, half folded, straining to stay contained. Moira could feel the strain of her Angel’s body through her thighs, her abdomen, feeling the muscles tightening and coiling, ready to burst in any moment. Her orgasm was steadily building and approaching, and Moira was more than ready to take it. Her thumb pressed rougher as she started humming, even faintly moaning into Angela’s heat, delivering slight vibrations of pleasure down for both of them. Moira’s tongue pressed and rubbed against a particular spot, somewhere she had learned to find in anyone. 

Her skillset paid off, almost instantaneously, as Angela’ sat up abruptly, clinging to Moira and almost yelling out her pleasure, calling Moira’s name all the while in an accent so thick Moira couldn’t even initially hear her name in the mess. She could feel Angela’s breath become uneven, shakey, she was so close to the edge. Moira intended to push her there and further. Her nails dug into the thigh she had been so tenderly holding, her fangs brushed against her folds as she continued licking, tonguing the spot that seemed to drive her wild, her thumb pressed even rougher until Angela’s entire body seemed to snap like a rubber band. Her moans ceased, her breathing hitched and her wings couldn’t be contained any further, extending almost their full length and spilling plenty of feathers across Moira’s bedroom. A choked out call of Moira’s name was all that came out as her body convulsed and moved, fingers clinging tight to red locks of hair as slick walls twitched and clung to her tongue. 

Once it was all said and one, Angela’s body collapsed to the bed, aftershocks rolling through her body as Moira slowly stopped her pleasure train. She opened her eyes from her focused task, only feeling Angela’s body, not truly seeing the mess until she had pulled herself up. Her thumb was the last to leave, allowing Angela to fully relax against the plush blankets and feathers fallen from her wings. Moira observed the sight, the sticky, sweaty angel across her bed without a single shred of shame. Her own arousal was sticky down her legs, but that was easily ignored. Her goal of making Angela come had been reached, and now she smiled down fondly at her, Crawling up on the bed and towering over her, careful of the wings. She bent down, delivering a kiss to Angela’s forehead, smiling her signature fanged grin. “Well. you did surprisingly well. 

Angela gave a soft, weak laugh once she registered Moira’s comment, but that wasn’t her only reaction. Tears started pooling the corner of her eyes again, setting off every warning in Moira's mind. “Are you alright? I told you to tell me if I was hurting you” Moira frowned, getting close and wiping them away. 

She shook her head, not quite moving much, but she did grab Moira’s hand. “I'm… I’m alright I…” she sniffled, squeezing Moira’s hand tenderly. “I just, I’m overwhelmed. That’s all. It… it felt so good…” 

Moira sighed a little in relief, finally wiping away the tears that Angela had started to shed, not due to pain. Due to someone actually treating her properly, Moira figured. She could speculate all she wanted, but she wasn’t going to ask Angela why tonight. 

She found it amusing however when she reached up, trying to touch Moira in return or to start. Moira gently grabbed her hand and put it back next to her, shaking her head. “What… about you?” Angela asked softly. 

“We don't… exactly have the time nor the place for you to try and please me back. The window to where I can take you out of here is approaching…” Moira commented. She got close, despite her previous words. “Perhaps another time, if you’re willing to devote a few hours to me. But for now, a deal is a deal, you may research me all you like.” 

Angela frowned, but she relaxed completely against the bed, shifting as she seemed uncomfortable. “I’m… exhausted, Moira. I’m sorry. Perhaps later?” 

“Well, depends on what your definition of later is” Moira responded. “For now… Do you… want to sleep?” 

She seemed to have a thoughtful look on her face, her wings pulling back neatly behind her. “If I may cuddle you.” 

“Cuddling? Really, dear?” Moira seemed to scoff, but the expression from Angela proved she was not kidding. Moira sighed deeply in response but still had a soft expression. “I don't see how this can be harmful. Come here, angel. You did well tonight.” 

No other words needed to be spoken as Angela moved up the bed, working with Moira so they both could be settled beneath the blankets. Cuddled up together, Moira enjoyed the cool feeling of Angela’s slick skin against her rather heated body. Even if she was still plenty aroused, she could take care of it another time, now with the vivid image of a beautiful angel screaming her name. As she shut her eyes to settle for sleep, she could feel Angela chuckling. 

“What’s so funny, Angel?” 

“I didn't get to comment before, but, nice goat legs, Moira.” 

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't have much to say except for, holy fuck, this was long. I hope everyone enjoyed, and comments and suggestions are always welcome. Thank you for reading~


End file.
